This invention relates to dispensers and, more particularly, to a bed sheet dispenser contained in a headboard that also may serve as a backrest.
Bed sheets in use today are time consuming to change as well as expensive to launder. Also the storage of bed sheets consumes space that can be used for other articles. In applications at hotels, motels, and similar quarters for transients frequent bed changing for sanitary reasons is necessary. This effort can be considerably reduced by the employment of the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a headboard contained dispenser that dispenses bed sheets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bed sheet dispenser contained in a headboard that may serve as a backrest, which is readily adapted to cooperate with a standard bedframe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the dispensing of both top and bottom sheets simultaneously.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide means to separate perforated bed sheets having creased folds on the sides at desired intervals.
Another still further object of the present invention is to provide bed sheets of a disposable material.
These objects, as well as further objects and advantages, of the present invention will become readily apparent after reading the description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings.